Percy Jackson and the Minotaur's Curse
by sdfive
Summary: Just a Percy Jackson story. In the making but I like it and it will be edited, improved, and finished.


PERCY JACKSON

AND THE MINATAUR'S CURSE

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY WISH I OWNED PJO BUT I DON'T SO ILL STICK TO THIS. 1ST ONE!

I was lying on my bed one casual Sunday afternoon when I heard my mom's voice

outside my bedroom door, "Percy, get in the car!" "Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"To go to Camp Half Blood," she said dismissively. "Should we invite Annabeth to

carpool?" "But Mom," I said "camp doesn't start for another week." "Don't you

remember Percy? The Demigod Ball?" "Oh yeah!" I said slapping my forehead. I

had totally forgetting about the ball. It was announced just before the end of last

summer on a note on our beds:

Dear Half –Blood Brat,

You shall attend the customary Demigod Ball, the ball established in honor to the

hero, Thesues, Son of Zeus. You shall each choose a dance partner and will attend

camp one week early. Dress attire is required.

Sincerely,

Mr.D (Dionysius, God of Wine)

I had put this out of my mind the moment I had read it. Now that I had

remembered it I realized I had to pick a partner. My thoughts flew instantly to

Annabeth, but there was a possibility of ridicule, as everyone at camp thought

she and I was a couple. If she said no I would probably ask Silena Beauregard, a

girl from the Aphrodite cabin who helped me ride horses. "Percy!" my mom called

jarring me back to reality "Get in the car!" I reluctantly got off my bed, then

walked down to our car. My mortal stepdad who thought I was just going to a

regular summer camp said good-bye and we rode off down the busy New York

highway.

"Welcome back, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth happily as she walked up as I

disarm one of her cabin mates at sword-fighting. "Hey Wise Girl," I replied, taking

a sip of nectar from my camp canteen. "How was your school?" "Lousy," she

replied. "Aw, why?" I asked. "I got expelled." she said shortly. "Good job," I

laughed. "Now you can join the expulsion patrol." "Shut up," she said, punching

me in the arm. "Well why did you?" I asked. "An incident involving a certain

Stymphalian Bird flock that I supposedly called. They were created by Ares,

remember? "Ares?!" I repeated, exasperated. "What does he have against YOU?"

"Well, probably that I helped you," she

replied. Then the lunch bell rang. "Well, see you later, Percy," she said then ran

off to the mess hall.

I walked down to the sacrificial fire, put in a piece of my shrimp and said

"Poseidon, accept my offering" then sat and ate my food. After lunch we had to

do archery, which I basically suck at, but I was against the Dionysius cabin which

gave me a small break. After that we had a free period. I was going down to see

the horses in the stables; after all, my dad _did_ create horses; when I saw a familiar

looking curly haired satyr. "Grover!" I said. "Good to see you." "Hey Percy." said

Grover quickly. "But we can't the talk now." "Why?" I asked. "You have to go to

the Big House to meet the Oracle," he replied. "The Oracle?" I asked.

"Does this mean I get to do another quest?" I asked. "Seems like it," he replied.

"You do tend to get them, don't you?"

After four flights of stairs I pulled the cord on the green trap-door and it swung

right open. And there on the window, on the tripod stool by the window, sat the

mummy in its tie dyed sundress of which inhabited The Oracle; Speaker of Delphi. Its mouth opened and wisp of green smoke emerged from it. Then I heard a familiar voice in my head say: _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. Approach, Persues Jackson, and ask. _I then tough back to it, _What is my quest? _I heard its voice in my head reply,

_You shall see the Bane of the Bull rise again,_

_Go to the North with a teacher, the horn, and two friends,_

_Release the hero who slayed the great bull_

_But beware of an evil more cunning and old._

And with that, the smoke curled back into its mouth and it was as still and as

silent as though it hadn't ever happened.

"Well what did it say?" asked before I'd even reached the bottom of the staircase. I plopped down in an armchair and recited the prophecy and when I had finished Chiron looked more shocked than when I'd told him any other prophesy. "But This can't mean _I'm_ going on this quest can it?" "Well I don't see who else 'a teacher' could be, do you?" I replied.


End file.
